Little Brother
by Jean Prime32
Summary: One-Shot. Lennox and Epps talk about Egypt and how they felt about Sam dying.Try to go easy on me.First Fic!


**Hello people of Earth! MY name is Jean you can call me Jean!Well, this is my first thing i ever publised. Its a one-shot that i couldn't get out of my head. im saying sorry in advance for Epps speach. im really bad with that kind of thats about ! **

"My moneys on Sam and Bee" Epps whispered, trying (and failing) to control his laughter. Bumblebee was in his alt-form, Sam inside him screaming "**Go Faster!" **over and over again. The sleek yellow, black striped Camaro was tearing around the Diego Garcia base, at a speed that would usually have Ratchet aiming a wrench at young Autobot. But the pissed off black mech, firing his cannons at them was more than enough to keep everyone away.

"No way man! I'm with Ironhide all the way." Will Lennox whispered back. Epps gave him a disbelieving look. "Dude, have ya seen Bee in action? He can run- er I mean drive from Hide' all day! And Sam? He went through the whole Mission City shit on his own two feet and out run Megatron! That boy can move! And then there's Egypt…"Epps trailed off, his face turning into a mask of remorse.

Will looked down, remembering that day all too well. Those images were burned into his mind permanently. Closing his eyes, _he could see Sam running as fast as he could towards Optimus Prime's corpse, the dirty sock that held the key to reviving their hero griped tightly in his hand. Then, quicker the eye could see, blood red optics appeared through the gloom, as Megatron broke through the cloud of dust and fired that dreaded shot. He watched in helpless horror, as Sam was sent flying through the air and fell to earth again, landing with a sickening_ **thud!**_ His breath became ragged as his mind forced him to look at Sam's bruised, bloody and broken form lying in the sand. He gave a silent scream when Sam's chest stopped moving…_

"Lennox" Epps yelled in his ear. Will spun and came face to face with his frowning best friend. "You ok Will?" When he saw the major's face, Epps grabbed the man's hand and led him away from the group of soldiers, currently watching the trigger happy mech chase the poor youngling and boy.

"Ok man, here's the deal. I know something's upsetting ya, so spit it out." Will stared at his friend in shock._ How did he know? _Epps smirked at the look on his face. "What? You think we can be buds for dis long and I don't know how ta tell when something's eat'n at ya? Com'on Will. Whatevea it is you don't have ta keep it locked up. The guys have been asking too. The whole team's worried bout' you. What's goin' on?

Lennox looked at the sky as if he was searching the clouds for answers. Then he looked his friend in the eye and grimly said one word. "Egypt."

Understanding shone in the Sargent's eyes. He put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Is it Sam?" He asked quietly. Lennox looked down at his scuffed military boots and nodded. "Rob, every time I close my eyes I see him lying on the dirt, covered in blood and soot. Day and night I see the same thing. Me, failing to protect him. It's haunting me everywhere I go. Because of me, he died." He whispered the last words in a miserable tone.

The hand on his shoulder tightened. "Dude, you ain't alone in dis. I been hav'en the same problem, cept' I see em getting shot. Every minute of every day, like a movie playing behind ma eyelids." He looked the distraught man in the eye, as a wave of despair washed over his face. Even now his mind was playing the horrible scene. It flooded into his field of vision, cutting off all sight, leaving poor Epps to once again witness the source of his nightmares.

_Epps ran away from the orange smoke, currently billowing up towards the sky. He could hear Lennox yelling at Sam and Mikaela to stick with them. He was mentally kicking himself for throwing the smoke bomb __**SO DAMN CLOSE TO THEM!**__ Then he heard Mikaela and Lennox screaming for Sam to come __back__. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and was meet with the sight of Sam running all out towards Optimus. Then he saw Mega-aft chasing after the boy, cannon aimed to fire. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as the crackling ball of plasma streaked towards the young Witwicky. The Sargent felt like all his internal organs had been torn out of him, as the fire ball sent Sam flying through the air, before impacting heavily with the Earth once again. Epps fell to his knees in the scolding hot sand, as Lennox and Mikaela sprinted to the burnt body. His shoulders slumped as his mind reeled in pain, his soul in fragments, his heart lying on the ground in pieces. He summoned up the last of his strength to radio in for help, before his arms fell to his sides in defeat. His mind was consumed with images of Sam soaring through the air on fire…_

"…ne something." Epps jerked his head up when he realized Will was speaking to him. "Huh?" Came his ever so intelligent reply. He received a slightly exasperated look in return. "I said I feel like I could've done something to change it. To keep him from dying." He hung his head in shame. "I should held on to him Epps. I didn't think. I grabbed Mikaela instead. I should have known that he'd try to get to Optimus. He always puts others life before his own. I…I just should have known." Lennox whispered.

The African-American man sighed and rubbed his eyes." Dude, do you think you're the only one who's been think'en dis? Man, we're all in da same boat.** No one **who was in da Egypt battle, left un-scarred. Sure, not everyone is as close to the kid as us, the team or da Bots'. But I can guarantee ya, that everyone who saw…_**it **_happen, will rememba it forevea. The thing we need ta know is dat he's back. He's still ere." He finished softly.

Will stared at his friend openly. Then, slowly, a huge smile spread across his face. "Thanks man. I needed to hear that." Epps nudged him with his hip. "Anytime Will. What are brothers for? Sometimes ya just get too much weight on yer shoulders and it drags ya down. You just need someone ta lighten the load every now and then. I guess right now I'm that someone." He shrugged .

Lennox clapped him on the back, then elbowed him in the ribs. "Since when did you get deep and sappy? You're not going soft on me are you Epps?" He said slyly. Said man playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up" He growled In mock anger. Will chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted from behind the two men. They turned to see Fig (AN I know he wasn't in ROTF but I like him so he's here!) jogging towards them. "What's going on?" He asked, motioning to the chaos in front of them.

Bumblebee was now in his bi-pedal mode with Sam on his shoulder. Panicked clicks and whistles rung out into the crisp morning air, mixing with Sam's despite attempts to calm the hulking mech.

Will smirked as Epps snickered quietly into his hand. "Ironhide was working on a new proto-type weapon, when Bee came into the base and honked his horn, which made him drop it. Then, before anyone could say anything, he ran over it." Epps recovered just as Lennox fell into another fit.

Fig laughed "Why is he after Sam too?" Will laughed harder from the ground and gasped. "Tell (gasp) him (snicker) Epps (uncontrollable laughter)" Epps cleared his throat to keep down his own chuckle. "Well, turns out that it was salvageable, that is… until Sam got out and stepped on it." All three men were soon laughing their ass's off on the tarmac.

When they had all sobered, Fig left, saying "I better go before the shots start to stray our way." Will and Epps turned back to the hilarity in front of them. "Hey, Rob? Do you feel…I don't know, closer to Sam now?" He asked quietly. His best friend turned to him. "Yeah. I do. I think of em' as a little brother." Will thought for a moment. Then his face slowly lit up. "I do too. I mean… I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. He's like a lighthouse in a sea of fog. He's…Hope."

They looked at each other, and a silent promise was made between them. They wouldn't let anything happen to their little brother. They would protect him. Now and forever.

**Well i hope you liked it!Please reveiw! Try to go easy on me,its my first time!**


End file.
